Shikon Boarding School
by ButlerofDoom
Summary: Kagome and her friend Songo begin attending Shikon Boarding School, a K-12 boarding school. Their new roommate Kikyo seems nice... at first. Things run smoothly until the Shikon Jewel gets broken. Things start happening, people are hurt, vows are broken, love is betrayed. But everything seems to trace back to the mysterious half breed, Inuyasha,


A/N: So this is my first fan fiction guys... Enjoy!

Inuyasha: Why do we need a damn disclaimer, everyone knows you didn't make up these awesome characters yourself!

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha: *sits* ow! Whatever! Fine! Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Copyright stuff blahblahblahblahblah.

Me: *rolls eyes* Thank you for that, Inuyasha. Now on with the story!

* * * Chapter One * * *

"SONGO!" Kagome yelled lugging her bags inside her room. She looked around. She noticed already the 2 other roommates moved in. 'I hope we get along.' She thought. 'I don't want to be sharing a room with someone i dont like. "What?" Songo said carrying 2 bags at the same time hardly looking exhausted at all. Not surprising anyway. Songo was a demon slayer. Thats right, demon. Those little creatures with horns and tail. Well, not all of them are like that. Take Songo's cat for instance, Kiarara (sorry if thats spelled correctly.) . Shes an adorable little cat with two tails, she was yellow with red eyes(honestly, do i need to describe her? You all know what she looks like. ). She looks so cute but if she got protective or angry she would turn into a big demon cat who could fly. She had fangs and claws and everything! Then, one second later shed be back to cutey kitty again. If Songo is a demon slayer, why is she going to a school full of them. You might ask. It was mostly because her dad was the head slayer of the demon slayer force for when demons commit crimes and normal human police and defend themselves. So her dad taught Songo and Kohaku, her brother, how to demon slay. Sadly, about a year ago her father died in a demon accident, leaving Kohaku and Songo all alone. They stayed with Kagome for a bit and then, they came here. To Shikon Boarding School. It was an all grade school.(you know, k-12) Kagome, well she was just a normal girl. In fact, Songo and Kagome only met about a couple years ago when Kagome moved into town. A town where demons roamed. She felt out of place at first but then she fit right in. Up until now she was always homeschooled. So this was going to be quite an experience for her. "You were taking forever!" Kagome said to her friend. "Well I'm carrying two bags unlike someone." Songo shot back. She and Kagome burst out laughing. "I wonder what our roommates will be like." Songo wondered out loud. Kagome nodded studying the roommate's belongings looking for clues as to what they would be like. One bed had a bunch of wolf posters by it so Kagome guessed it was a wolf demon. The bed next to it had long kimonos on hangers by it. Nothing much that would give a clue as too who it was. But she saw a jewel. A big pink glowing jewel. 'Its beautiful!' Kagome thought. She just wanted to touch it so-

"What are you doing?!" Kagome looked to see who the owner of this stern voice was. She turned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and dark eyes. "Oh sorry!" Kagome stood up embarrassed. "I was just looking!" The girl's cold expression turned soft with a smile. "I see." She said. "You must be my new roommates. " 'Her voice is so solemn and soft.' Kagome thought. 'And yet, its friendly' Kagome turned to Songo. " Yes! This is Songo. And I'm Kagome." Kagome quickly made introductions. "Ah yes, I've heard of you, Songo. You sometimes help out the police. You and your brother, Kohaku, isn't it?" The girl asked her. "Yes. Yes we do." Songo said surprised that she heard of her. "Im Kikyo." The girl said. " Kikyo Tama. Class President" Whoa. Class President? School's barely started. Kikyo giggled at Kagome's confused look. "Im a junior. I get elected every year. Mostly because I'm a priestess. They leave the trust to hold the Shikon Jewel with me." She motioned to the glowing jewel on her bedside table. "Thats why I sounded so alarmed when I asked you what you were doing. I shouldn't have left it unprotected anyway." She smiled at them pleasantly. "Kikyo!" A voice snapped from the doorway. Kikyo startled, looked to see a girl with a colorful kimono. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was holding a fan. Her expression looked quite annoyed and grumpy. " Oh Kagura!" Kikyo said cheerfully. " I'd like you to meet my new roommates, Songo and Kagome, this is Kagura Tobikuma, my friend." Kagura almost seemed to cringe when Kikyo referred to her as her friend. Kagura scoffed and said " yes, yes. Love to stay and chat but we have to GO!" She pulled Kikyo out of the room. Songo and Kagome exchanged looks. "What was that about?" Songo asked. "I have no idea." Kagome replied. "But Kikyo seems nice, I don't really like her friend Kagura though." Songo shrugged. She and Kagome continued unpacking their stuff.

A/N: I feel like saying THE END but that would make no sense whatsoever because ITS JUST THE BEGINNING! I know its short but hang in there! More chapters to come! So I used Tama as Kikyo's last name because it means Jewel and I was just like ERMERGERD ERTS PERFERCT. And I used Tobikuma as Kagura's last name because it means Flying Cloud. And it reminded me of her flying on a cloud. Rate and Review! :D Or don't, I ain't yo daddy.

K BYE.


End file.
